Make You Happy Trad
by Alilie Cullen
Summary: Edward et Bella sont frère et sœur. Ils sont inséparables, sauf qu'Edward aime Bella plus qu'il ne le devrait, et il ment à sa sœur depuis des années en lui disant que leur relation est 'normale'. /!\ Very possessif Edward, inceste !
1. Préface

_Bonjour à tous/toutes !_

_Voici une nouvelle traduction, « Make you happy » (original by edwardbellaobsession) , j'espère que cette fic' vous plaira ^^. Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Meyer._

_Résumé : Edward et Bella sont frère et sœur. Ils sont inséparables, sauf qu'Edward aime Bella plus qu'il ne le devrait, et il ment à sa sœur depuis des années en lui disant que leur relation est ''normale''. /!\ Very possessif Edward, inceste !_

_

* * *

_

Préface

* * *

PDV Bella

**J**e m'assis tranquillement sur ma chaise. Le silence n'était troublé que par les sonneries de téléphones provenant des bureaux aux alentours du mien. Je n'avais pas de courses à faire ou de papiers à remplir. Rien pour tuer le temps. Je laissais donc mon esprit vagabonder vers mes souvenirs, quelque chose que j'essayais de ne pas faire étant donné mon passé.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. Des images troublantes envahirent mon cerveau avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux. Elles me revenaient plus régulièrement que d'habitude, en ce moment. Il fallait réunir toute ma volonté pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, ou partir en courant vers les toilettes afin de régurgiter tout le contenu de mon estomac.

Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, d'autant plus que je me doutais que je regretterais mon acte plus tard, mais j'ai ouvert un de mes tiroirs et pris quelque chose qui était au fond. Parce que je l'avais caché. J'ai pris la photo poussiéreuse entre mes mains et baissais les yeux vers elle. Plusieurs émotions se bousculèrent en moi et j'eus du mal à toutes les nommer.

Tristesse, dégout, culpabilité.. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était vraiment pénible pour moi de regarder l'image.

C'était une photo de moi. Et de mon frère.

_Edward.__  
_  
Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis six ans, plus depuis ce jour là... Mais je ne voulais plus me rappeler de cette nuit. Je savais que j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas le voir, quelqu'un à ma place aurait fuit aussi, mais parfois je me sentais... coupable. Je n'ignorais pas que c'était stupide et ridicule après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, mais en même temps, je ressentais une douleur poignante et douloureuse dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je me souvenais de son visage bouleversé, des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux injectés de sang quand il m'avait appelée de sa voix brisée, pour me supplier de ne pas le quitter.

Mais en dépit de ma terrible culpabilité, je ne voulais absolument pas le revoir. Jamais. Ce qu'il – ce que _nous_ – avions fait était mal, il y avait quelque chose de profondément malsain chez lui. Je ne savais rien, mais lui si. Il avait toujours eu conscience que nous ne devions pas le faire, mais malgré tout il m'avait soutenu maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à faire ça , que c'était tout simplement _normal_. Parfois, j'avais envie de vomir en repensant à toutes ces choses que nous avions faites ensembles, toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites pour moi..

Quand j'étais petite, mon frère Edward était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Même l'amour que je ressentais pour mes parents ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celui que j'éprouvais pour mon ainé. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour lui, il était mon meilleur ami. Le lien que nous ressentions – à l'époque – avait quelque chose de spécial, de beau et de très intime que beaucoup de frères et sœurs auraient pu nous envier. J'étais très fière de cela. J'étais heureuse que nous partagions quelque chose d'unique, je me sentais exceptionnelle.

De temps à autre, nous nous évadions dans notre propre monde, au lieu de rester dans la réalité qui nous entourait. C'était un univers plus heureux, ou n'avions plus besoin de personne. Et en réalité, je n'avais jamais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward, j'aurais même été heureuse de rester enfermée à clef dans une pièce juste avec lui. Il était le seul avec qui je voulais être.

Cela explique donc pourquoi je ne parlais jamais avec les autres enfants de mon âge, après tout Edward et moi étions d'âges différents et ne pouvions donc pas rester ensemble en permanence, même si nous le voulions. Et c'était le cas. Je me souvenais de ma première journée à l'école, j'avais crié et pleuré alors que Renée essayait de me tenir tandis qu'Edward s'éloignait de moi, son visage comme le mien strié de larmes. Nous nous ne sommes plus lâchés de la journée, même au moment de dormir.

Je me suis rappelé de la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, à mon neuvième anniversaire. Mes dents grincèrent et ma gorge se serra à ce souvenir.

Je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose de mieux à ce moment, et Edward me rabâchait que ce _n'était pas_ mauvais, qu'il me montrait juste à quel point mon grand frère m'aimait. Cependant, il y avait deux types différents d'amour, et celui que je ressentais pour Edward n'était pas celui où l'on s'embrassait sur les lèvres... mais je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

Je n'avais pas l'impression que cela faisait six ans. Pour moi, c'était hier encore qu'Edward et moi nous réveillâmes ensembles, tous deux nus, son bras doucement enveloppé autour de moi, son regard sur mon visage comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, avant qu'il ne se penche finalement pour me donner un doux baiser sur la bouche.

J'ai vite essuyé les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, ne voulant plus pleurer à cause de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'il y avait certaines fois où les moments que j'avais passé avec Edward me manquaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter que les choses ne se soient pas déroulées comme dans mes souvenirs, que tout avait été normal. Même si j'avais été tellement contente durant ma jeunesse, quand je ne savais pas la vérité...

Mais pourquoi donc repenser à ces jours passés ? Je ne reverrais jamais Edward à nouveau, et je pouvais vivre ma vie à présent. J'étais vraiment bien maintenant, une carrière avancée, un bon salaire, mon propre chez moi, des amis, un petit-copain dévoué... Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus ? Rien, je ne désirais plus rien d'autre.

Enfaite, si, je voudrais juste que mon passé cesse de me hanter.

J'ai soupiré, il était temps de revenir à la réalité. J'ai appuyé sur l'interphone pour parler à ma réceptionniste.

« Angela, pouvez-vous m'apporter mon café au lait, s'il vous plait? »

«B-bien sûr, m-mademoiselle Swan » balbutia-t-elle en réponse.

Pauvre fille. Elle avait obtenu ce poste il y a quelques jours à peine et était extrêmement nerveuse, ainsi qu'un petit peu plus jeune que moi. Mais elle était une bonne employée, pour le moment. Jamais en retard ! Ah, en parlant du loup...

La porte s'ouvrit et Angela entra rapidement, son corps tremblant alors qu'elle marchait vers moi, une expression prudente sur son visage.

Elle plaça soigneusement une tasse sur mon bureau, puis attendit pour savoir si je désirais quelque chose d'autre.

« Ce sera tout, Angela. Merci »

« O-ok. » Elle se retourna pour partir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans son élan pour revenir, telle une boule de nerfs, devant mon bureau. « Excusez-moi, m-mademoiselle Swan, j'ai oublié de vous d-d-dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui attends dehors pour vous voir. »

« Oh, a-t-il un rendez-vous ? »

« N-non, mais la p-personne a dit que vous vous c-connaissez depuis des années. »

J'ai cherché mentalement qui cela pouvait-il être. Peut être Kim ? Je l'avais connue à Forks, elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle allait venir un jour à New York...

« Quel est son nom? »

Angela secoua la tête « Il a dit que c'était une surprise. »

Il ? Alors ce n'était pas Kim. Non ! S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de Mike Newton !

« D'accord, dites-lui d'entrer. » repris-je avec curiosité.

« Euh, i-il a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt... il semblait très nerveux. »

_Comme si tu n'étais pas nerveuse, toi._ pensais-je.

« Eh bien... faites le venir quand il sera prêt. »

Angela hocha la tête en tremblant et quitta la salle.

Je ne savais absolument pas qui cela pouvait-il être. J'espérais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Peut être était-ce quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine et qui voulait un travail dans mon entreprise. J'ai soupiré bruyamment à nouveau. J'avais eu plusieurs demandes de ce genre, venant de personnes que je n'avais vues qu'une fois ou deux depuis que j'étais à New York. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il était naturel de se sentir utilisée...

J'ai attendu et attendu... et attendu... encore attendu un peu plus... toujours un peu plus...putain, ce gars était si nerveux que ça ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur mon ordinateur. Cela faisait quarante-neuf minutes. C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Angela avait pris seulement une demi-heure pour se préparer à l'entretien!

J'ai appuyé encore une fois sur l'interphone.

« Angela, le gentleman est-il prêt à me voir? » demandais-je avec espoir. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et je voulais savoir quand le mystère sur mon visiteur allait être levé.

« Non, je ne pense p- Oh ! Il dit qu'il est prêt maintenant. »

« Bon, envoyez-le alors. » dis-je calmement, bien que je dansais intérieurement de soulagement.

J'entendis le clic de l'ouverture de la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut à moitié ouverte, la silhouette s'arrêta. Mes sourcils se haussèrent avec confusion. Une respiration lourde me parvint aux oreilles. Wow, ce mec était vraiment du genre angoissé. _Je me demande bien qui il est ?_

« Vous allez bien ? » questionnais-je.

La respiration se stoppa quelques instants avant de repartir plus saccadée encore qu'avant.

Je me suis levée, sur le point de venir ouvrir entièrement la porte moi-même, quand l'ombre s'avança.

Mon sang se glaça.

Oh mon Dieu. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non! NON !

Et pourtant, c'était bien lui.

Les mêmes cheveux de bronze ébouriffés dans lesquels j'avais fait courir mes doigts quand j'étais enfant. Les pommettes sculptées que j'avais admirées, encore et encore, en les trouvant si belles. Ses yeux verts émeraude...

Oh mon Dieu, ces yeux ! Des larmes brillaient en eux, et même après toutes ces années, mon cœur se brisa à leur vue. Sauf que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, réalisais-je une seconde après. C'était des larmes de joie !

Ses lèvres parfaites se courbèrent pour former le plus grand sourire que je n'avais jamais vu, j'ai même pensé qu'il pourrait lui rompre les mâchoires s'il continuait. J'ai soudainement réalisé qu'il aurait mieux pour moi qu'il soit triste. Le bonheur illuminait son visage, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, pas même un instant. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir, mais j'étais bloquée.

C'était le même visage que celui d'il y a six ans, il n'avait presque pas vieilli. Toujours aussi beau. A ce moment-là, je n'étais plus capable de penser. L'horreur résonnait partout en moi.

Le seul visage pour lequel j'avais prié afin de ne jamais le revoir, il était là, me fixant intensément alors que les perles salées coulaient sur ses joues.

Nos expressions contrastaient tellement que ça aurait presque pu être comique. Presque ! Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans notre situation actuelle.

Sa figure à lui était un mélange de diverses émotions. Joie, soulagement, amour, vénération, respect, adoration... la liste aurait pu continuer.

La mienne reflétait cependant, l'expression d'un seul sentiment. La terreur.

Je voulais courir. Non, enfaite j'avais _besoin_ de courir. Je _devais_ sortir de la pièce ! Mais j'étais congelée sur place.

Il fit un petit pas vers moi, à peine perceptible, mais suffisant pour me faire totalement paniquer.

Il continuait de me regarder, toujours la même liste d'émotions sur nos visages respectifs. Son sourire, avec ses dents blanches éclatantes , ne le quittait jamais. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer ses joues humides.

Il prit une profonde inspiration par la bouche, montrant ainsi qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

Il répéta la ''manœuvre'' plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir formuler des mots cohérents.

Et après six ans sans entendre sa voix, cela me fit un choc de l'entendre à nouveau. C'était une belle voix, comme dans ma mémoire, veloutée et lisse.

J'ai cessé de respirer.

« Ma Bella.. Mon bel ange. Je t'ai finalement retrouvée. Mon bébé. Ma déesse. Tu es toute à moi une fois de plus... »

Je secouais vivement la tête de gauche à droite, me sentant tout à coup désorientée. Les pleurs aveuglaient ma vision petit à petit.

« Non ! » gémis-je.

Mes jambes se mirent à chanceler sous moi, subitement incapables de soutenir mon poids.

J'ai entendu la voix affolée de mon frère au loin, alors que je sombrais dans les ténèbres. Des bras forts me retinrent avant que je chute au sol.

Je me suis donc finalement retrouvée comme ça, inconsciente dans l'étreinte d'Edward, en espérant que je n'aurais plus jamais à me réveiller.

* * *

_Reviews !_


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un

* * *

(21 ans plus tôt)

* * *

PDV Edward

Je passais ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le petit être qui avait su prendre sa place dans l'esprit et le cœur de mes parents. J'entendis les voix de mes parents lorsqu'ils se penchaient en gazouillant au dessus du berceau. Des petits rires de bébé me parvinrent aux oreilles, formant une douce mélodie que je voulais entendre encore et encore.

Cela faisait une semaine que ma mère, Renée, était revenue de l'hôpital avec un petit paquet entre ses bras. Pendant plusieurs mois, j'avais vu le ventre de ma mère grossir et mes parents parlaient sans arrêt d'un ''nouvel arrivant''. Quand Charlie et Renée m'avaient appris que j'allais avoir une petite sœur, je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais heureux et curieux, comme tous les enfants de six ans.

Je perçus le son des fous-rires de bébé provenant du petit lit au centre de la pièce, et je souris sans même m'en apercevoir. C'était tellement adorable.

Je continuais à regarder et écouter de bon cœur lorsque je vis une petite main se tendre vers mes géniteurs. J'ouvris la bouche d'émerveillement.

Mes parents se retournèrent alors, remarquant seulement maintenant ma présence, et me sourirent avec bienveillance.

« Approche et viens voir ta nouvelle sœur, Edward. » encouragea ma mère en me faisait signe d'avancer, ce que je fis.

J'ai alors vu de mes propres yeux le minuscule enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans le couffin.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ma respiration se fit difficile.

* * *

(Trois ans plus tard)

* * *

Je contemplais mon bel ange rire et danser tandis que je soufflais des bulles vers elle. Je souris. J'adorais la combler. J'adorais voir son doux sourire. J'adorais entendre son mignon et magnifique petit rire. J'adorais voir l'excitation étinceler dans ses grands et innocents yeux bruns. J'adorais savoir qu'elle était heureuse grâce à moi.

Je l'adorais, elle.

Plus que je n'aurais dû, j'avais compris ça dès mon plus jeune âge. Mais qu'en avais-je à faire ? Allais-je arrêter ? Allais-je ignorer mon bébé ? Pas question. Jamais.

« Eddie ! Eddie ! Plus de bulles ! » cria Bella, en faisant des petits bonds enthousiastes.

J'ai souri. Je lui donnerais n'importe quoi, rien que pour son bonheur.

« Ok, en voilà une énorme, bébé! » répliquais-je gaiement.

Elle eut un petit rire. Bébé était son petit surnom, j'avais entendu Charlie et Renée l'appeler affectueusement plusieurs fois auparavant, alors j'avais décidé de faire pareil.

J'ai soufflé délicatement dans le petit cerceau en plastique, et fit apparaître une bulle beaucoup plus longue que les autres. Elle a grossi de plus en plus et mon précieux bébé l'observa avec fascination. J'ai finalement envoyé l'énorme bulle vers Bella, qui criait et riait joyeusement.

Elle était tellement unique et fragile.

Voilà ce que je voulais faire pour le reste de ma vie. Prendre soin de ma Bella et la rendre heureuse pour toujours. Et j'allais le faire. Je n'avais rien à faire de ce que les gens diraient, ou feraient. J'allais m'occuper d'elle. Parce que personne d'autre ne saurait et ne pourrait le faire à part moi.

Il n'y avait que moi qui puisse lui faire plaisir. Que moi dans tout le monde entier.

Bella couru vers moi en allongeant ses bras vers moi, me faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle voulait un câlin. J'ai souri et la soulevais afin de la cajoler. Elle était si chétive et douce, je pourrais la porter toute l'éternité. Ma Bella...

« Je t'aime, Eddie. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. » chuchotais-je tendrement.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point ces mots signifiaient pour moi.

* * *

(Cinquième anniversaire de Bella)

* * *

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de mon bébé, et j'étais vraiment d'une humeur joviale, mais uniquement parce que je savais que Bella était très excitée à propos de la fête. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, je l'étais aussi.

J'étais dans ma chambre, réglant mon appareil photo pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée des amis de Bella. Je souris quand j'entendis les délicats pas de mon ange s'approcher.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, le poids un peu trop lourd à pousser pour elle – ce qui m'inquiéta un instant, je ne voulais pas que mon bébé se blesse - et elle entra. Ma chérie était très belle en ce jour, elle l'était évidemment toujours, mais aujourd'hui encore plus qu'un autre jour. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et attachés en chignon, elle portait une robe blanche avec des roses noires imprimées dessus qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de pouffer quand je remarquais qu'elle ne portait ni chaussures ni chaussettes. Mon bébé détestait porter quoi que ce soit aux pieds, et si elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était à moi de lui mettre. Mais ça me faisait plaisir. Je voulais qu'elle ait besoin de moi. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais tant pis.

« Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, bébé. Je savais que cette robe serait parfaite sur toi. » J'allais toujours avec Renée et Bella quand elles faisaient les magasins, maman choisissait toujours des habits que Bella détestait profondément.

Ma douce rougit adorablement et marcha sur le sol pour monter sur mes genoux.

« J'ai trop hâte que la fête commence, Eddie ! Je veux que tout soit parfait. Jacob doit penser que je suis cool ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Jacob ? Qui était Jacob ? Pourquoi diable Bella faisait attention à ce qu'il pensait ? Mon bébé n'avait besoin d'impressionner personne ! Personne. Elle était juste parfaite comme elle était. Son sourire pouvait illuminer une pièce. Son si joli sourire...

« Qui est Jacob, bébé ? » demandais-je aussi gentiment que je le pouvais.

Elle rougit. Oh non. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

« Un garçon à l'école.. » murmura-t-elle « Il est très gentil avec moi et il est trop cool ! Je... pense que je l'aime... »

Bordel, non ! MA Bella aimait un autre garçon ? NON ! Je suis le seul pour elle ! LE SEUL ! Personne ne sait comment prendre soin d'elle comme je le fais. Personne ne sait comment il faut s'en occuper ! Personne sauf moi !

Je devais faire quelque chose. Bella n'a besoin de personne d'autre que moi !

* * *

_Ouaip, c'est la fin du chapitre. Il est court je sais, mais celui d'après est plus long =)_

_Concernant vos reviews (et y'en a un paquet) et bien... merci ! Je sais que cette histoire est plutôt... bizarre, le fait qu'ils soient frère et sœur... mais cette FF m'a intéressée en anglais alors j'ai voulu la traduire. Je la trouvais originale alors...mais je suis contre l'inceste, hein, donc..._

_Voilà , merci de votre soutien._

_Et merci toujours à ma bêta__,__UneProchaineFois_ _ !_

_Ali'_


	3. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux

* * *

PDV Edward

_Garde tes sales mains pour toi !_ Grognais-je intérieurement.

J'observais, narines et pupilles dilatées, la façon dont MA Bella souriait et riait avec _le_ garçon appelé Jacob. J'avais l'impression que mon regard pourrait le réduire en un tas de cendres, et j'en avais vraiment envie. Je voulais aller vers l'endroit où ils étaient assis, attraper le gosse par les oreilles et briser son petit corps faible contre le mur, puis l'envoyer se fracasser contre la fenêtre avant de lui sauter dessus. Et pour finir, Bella me remercierait pour l'avoir débarrassée de lui, nous pourrions de nouveau être heureux ensembles, rien que tous les deux. Je savais qu'elle préférait ma compagnie à la sienne.

C'était vraiment douloureux d'entendre le doux petit rire de Bella quand je savais que c'était grâce_ à lui_, et pas à moi. Ça. Me. Faisait. Atrocement. Mal... Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. La jalousie me consumait entièrement et ma vision était rouge. S'il pensait vraiment pouvoir emmener Bella loin de moi, il se trompait profondément. _Nul_ ne pourrait m'enlever mon ange. Ce n'était certainement pas un petit enfant minable comme lui qui allait y arriver.

Je me mis à marcher vers eux, en gardant un contact visuel permanent avec mon ennemi. Je me suis ensuite assis à côté de mon bébé et m'emparais de sa précieuse main. Elle me regarda avec ses adorables grands yeux bruns et me sourit quand elle vit qui j'étais.

_Ha ! Tu vois ! Elle veut être avec moi ! Pas toi, petit con pathétique ! Tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir !_

« Eddie ! » Elle bondit sur mes genoux, et se blottit contre moi.

Je regardais, ravis, la délicate petite épaule de mon bébé s'éloigner de Jacob. Il sembla quelques temps confus par le regard que je lui avais envoyé en approchant, puis il se pelotonna, effrayé.

Misérable asticot.

« Hey mon ange, tu passes un bon moment ? » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

« Oui, Eddie ! C'est superrr ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle « J'adore les ballons! J'adore le gâteau ! J'adore mes cadeaux ! J'adore ma robe ! J'ado- »

« Et moi, tu ne m'adores pas aussi ? » dis-je, en prétendant faire la moue.

« Bien sûr, je t'adore Eddie ! » Elle eut un petit rire et m'offrit un gros bisou sur la joue.

J'ai tellement souri que mes mâchoires me faisaient souffrir, mais je n'en avais que faire. Ma pommette me picotait d'une manière agréable à l'endroit où elle m'avait embrassé. Ce que j'aurais donné pour recevoir ce baiser sur mes lèvres...

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le petit garçon que j'avais été amené à haïr à l'instant même où j'ai pris connaissance de son existence.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami, bébé ? »

« Oh ouais ! Eddie, c'est Jacob, et Jacob, voici le meilleur frère qui puisse exister dans tout le vaste monde ! » clama-t-elle fièrement.

« B-bonjour. » bégaya nerveusement le gamin.

« Bonjour, Jacob. » Je me remis à le fixer méchamment dès que Bella ne regardait pas.

Pendant un moment, j'étais sûr qu'il allait fuir en courant, ce dont j'aurais été très heureux. Je ne voulais pas le voir approcher, de près ou de loin, mon amour. Enfaite, je ne voulais laisser personne d'autre que moi être près d'elle, mais ce n'était pas possible. Du moins, pas encore...

A contrecœur, j'ai laissé Bella filer afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec le reste de ses petits amis, dont à mon grand mécontentement, Jacob faisait parti.

J'ai regardé attentivement comment le petit garnement la regardait, il était évident qu'il voulait être plus qu'un simple ami pour elle. Et Bella l'aimait aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait d'être ensemble quand ils seront plus âgés ? Que je sois maudit si je laissais ça se produire. J'aurais juste à éviter qu'ils se voient trop souvent, et ce ne serait pas difficile. Ma Bella m'aimait et mes opinions comptaient beaucoup pour elle.

_Je le tuerais s'il se mettait entre elle et moi..._

_

* * *

_

PDV Bella

« Bye Emily ! Bye Angela ! » criais-je à mes amies qui quittaient ma maison avec leurs sacs et leurs parents.

Ils me firent signe me souhaitèrent une dernière fois un bon anniversaire. C'était mon neuvième anniversaire aujourd'hui, et je me sentais vraiment grande.

_Plus qu'un an et je suis une adulte ! Super !_

J'ai déambulé dans la maison pour trouver Edward. Il agissait bizarrement en ce moment. Depuis que Jacob avait été retrouvé dans les bois, il y a quelques semaines. De grosses larmes commençaient à remplir mes yeux quand je me suis rappelée que c'était ma première fête d'anniversaire sans Jake. C'était si différent sans lui… J'avais pleuré et m'étais accroché à Edward toute la journée quand j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle. J'avais pourtant essayé d'être une grande fille et d'être courageuse , parce que je savais qu'Eddie n'aimait pas quand je pleurais et que je détestais quand il était triste à cause de moi.

Il m'avait dit : «_ Les anges ne devraient pas être triste__s__. Ils devraient toujours être heureux. Ils devraient r__ire tout le temps au lieu de se soucier des problèmes du monde. C'est mauvais pour eux de pleurer..._ »

Mon Eddie... il était si bête des fois! Je n'ai jamais été un ange, même s'il me le disait tout le temps. Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir un frère comme Edward, il me protégeait toujours de tout pour que rien de mal ne m'arrive. Il était mon chevalier en armure brillante et j'étais la jolie princesse ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'Eddie me répétait toujours ! Il... il me fait me sentir si spéciale ! Il m'achète toujours de nouvelles choses, me peigne les cheveux, me donne des bains moussants, m'emmène à Port Angeles quand je le veux... Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une vraie princesse !

Mais j'étais inquiète pour mon Eddie dernièrement, depuis que Jake est mort il agissait étrangement. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je le sache, mais pourtant si, et je voulais comprendre ce qui le rendait si malheureux. J'espérais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi... Je l'aimais tellement, tellement que je ne pourrais pas vivre s'il me disait un jour qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Je montais les escaliers et approchais de la porte de la chambre d'Edward. J'ai timidement frappé sur le bois en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas occupé..

« Entrez. » dit une voix de l'autre côté.

J'ai tourné la poignée et poussait la porte pour révéler le chambre surchargée d'Edward. Il était couché sur son lit, face au plafond. Il avait l'air profondément concentré sur ses pensées que j'ai tout de suite regretté de le déranger. Il me vit arriver et son expression faciale changea du tout au tout, devenant ainsi joyeuse au moment ou il se redressa vers moi.

« Bébé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je secourais la tête, « Non, Eddie. Je voulais juste te voir. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux. »

Son visage exprima tout à coup l'horreur, tandis qu'il se levait sur le lit pour venir vers moi et envelopper ses bras autour de moi.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolé, bébé ! » pleurait-il presque « Je t'ai négligée, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais dû être là pour te voir ouvrir les cadeaux et souffler les bougies! S'il te plait, pardonne-moi ! »

_Oh mon stupide Eddie..._

« C'est bon, Eddie. Je te pardonne. Mais je suis inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas toi en ce moment. »

Je l'ai senti soupirer dans mes cheveux, son haleine fraiche passa sur ma peau et me causa la chair de poule. Il me transporta doucement sur son lit et nous assis tous les deux, moi sur ses jambes.

« Je sais que j'ai agi un peu différemment récemment, et j'en suis navré. Je ne savais pas que ça te préoccupais. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, bébé. C'est juste des trucs de grands. Il y a … quelque chose que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines. Et je ne sais pas si je devrais encore le faire, je suppose que c'est ça... qui m'a rendu un peu bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu à faire ? Des devoirs de maths comme moi ? » Mon front se plissa avec confusion.

Il eut un petit rire et il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, « Non bébé, pas quelque chose comme ça. Un peu plus difficile. »

_Woaaaaaaaaa._

« Tu as été blessé ? » questionnais-je avec inquiétude.

Son regard s'adoucit devant moi et il se pencha pour embrasser mon front, mes deux joues, et mon nez.

« Non je n'ai pas été blessé, mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter ? » soupira-t-il même si je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment gêné. Ses yeux reflétaient trop d'amour pour que cela soit possible.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? »

Son visage devint impassible, sans aucune émotion visible à part un léger froncement de sourcils

Il n'a pas répondu pendant une longue période et ça m'angoissa.

J'étais sur le point de redemander quand il reprit la parole.

« Quelqu'un.. a eu un peu mal. » Son ton était tendu.

« Qui ? Comment c'est arrivé ? C'était.. un accident, pas vrai ? » balbutiais-je, prise d'une soudaine crise de panique devant ses agissements.

Il hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes, « Oui, chérie, t'inquiète pas. C'était un accident, il va bien maintenant. »

Sa voix m'avait semblée un peu étrange mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui clochait. Mais j'avais une sensation dans le creux de mon ventre qui me rendait très mal à l'aise. Pourtant Eddie ne me mentirait jamais, j'étais sûre de ça.

J'ai soupiré.

Mon corps se détendit contre l'épaule d'Edward et je me recroquevillais d'avantage près de lui. Il me serrait bien et respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux. Nous sommes restés silencieux durant de longues minutes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ce soir, mon ange ? » demanda gentiment Edward.

J'acquiesçais, impatiente. J'adorais être réveillée par les câlins d'Eddie.

« Ok, tu veux porter un de mes t-shirt ? » interrogea-t-il en me serrant affectueusement.

J'ai hoché la tête encore une fois. Il se leva donc, mes bras agrippés à son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois devant sa garde-robe, il prit un de ses hauts et me posa doucement sur mes pieds pour pouvoir me déshabiller.

Depuis peu, j'avais remarqué l'air anormal qu'il avait quand il me changeait ,ou me donnait un bain. Il apparaissait dès que j'étais nue...

Il est resté immobile, ne faisant rien d'autre que de me regarder... avec toujours _ce_ même regard qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti en présence d'Edward auparavant.

« Edward ? J'ai froid, j'ai besoin d'être couverte. » couinais-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens rapidement, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une transe.

« Je suis désolé, bébé. J'étais distrait. » s'excusa-t-il.

Il passa son immense t-shirt sur ma tête et le tira vers le bas pour qu'il me couvre. Il était tellement grand qu'il m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux

Il sortit une minute de la pièce pour se changer, et revint en boxer.

Il me reprit ensuite et me déposa sur son lit, il tassa les oreillers pour qu'ils soient confortables et me poussa délicatement vers eux avant de monter à côté de moi. Il tira la couverture sur nous et fit attention à bien me couvrir pour que je n'ai pas froid, puis il enroula ses bras forts autour de moi.

J'ai soupiré de contentement et me blottissant près de sa chaleur.

Papa et Maman sont ensuite venus nous dire bonsoir, nullement surpris de nous trouver ensemble car nous le faisions souvent.

Je dérivais vers le sommeil quand la voix d'Edward me parvint aux oreilles, « Bella ? Tu es réveillée ? »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je, à moitié endormie.

Il se tut un moment et j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Tu m'aimerais toujours, même si j'avais fais quelque chose.. de mal ? »

« Mal comment, Eddie ? » Ma voix tremblait un peu.

Il expira bruyamment « Vraiment, vraiment mal... Comme à une autre personne. Tu voudrais encore de moi ? »

J'y ai réfléchis avec beaucoup d'attention. Eddie était mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon protecteur... Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Il comptait énormément pour moi, et je l'aimais tellement. J'aimais le fait qu'il veille sur moi, qu'il me gâtait et prenait soin de moi tout le temps. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de ses câlins, de ses regards remplis d'amour, ses bisous lorsque nous revenions de l'école, quand il me tenait contre lui en sécurité. J'avais besoin de tout ça...

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Ou ne plus vouloir de lui ? Quoi qu'il puisse faire, il resterait toujours mon Edward.

« Oui, Edward. Je pense que je t'aimerais toujours. » affirmais-je tranquillement, en levant le visage pour pouvoir déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

Il soupira de soulagement et me serra plus fort contre lui.

Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma figure. Il avait l'air de songer à quelque chose d'important quand nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Il avait de nouveau _cet_ air, mais cette fois je ressentis de la curiosité plutôt que de la gêne.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Edward s'inclina vers le mien et nos nez se touchèrent. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et je pouvais facilement percevoir les tremblements de son corps dus à la nervosité.

Puis, avant même que je puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mon esprit était engourdi par le choc. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il comme ça ? Il ne m'avait jamais embrassée sur les lèvres, c'était vraiment étrange de sentir sa bouche appuyée sur la mienne.

Néanmoins... c'était plutôt agréable. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et son parfum masculin me réconfortait, je lui rendis donc son baiser en retour sans penser à ce que je faisais. Ma réaction l'encouragea visiblement car il nous rapprocha encore plus, si possible, et se mit à déplacer ses douces et souples lèvres sur les miennes. C'était l'expérience la plus agréable de ma vie.

Je ne voulais plus m'éloigner. Et Eddie non plus Il me tenait avec tendresse comme si j'étais extrêmement fragile et que je risquais de me briser s'il n'était pas prudent. Son baiser était plein de douceur, j'imaginais l'amour m'entourer comme un parfum. Et j'aimais ça.

Il se décolla lentement, sa respiration courte et une expression craintive sur ses beaux traits.

« Bébé ? » Son ton était incertain, je levais la main sur ma bouche, là ou ses lèvres étaient encore il y a quelques secondes.

Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ?_ Pourquoi _était-ce arrivé ?

« Eddie ? » J'avais l'impression d'être une souris, « Qu'est-ce... C'était quoi ça ? »

Il frissonna et avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

« C'était un baiser, Bella. » commença-t-il « C-c'était pour t-te montrer à q-quel point je t'aime. Les frères font ça, tu sais. »

_Les frères embrassent leur petite sœur... sur la bouche ?_

J'ai exprimé à haute voix ma question et Edward hocha la tête. Il souriait à présent, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale.

« Ca arrive tout le temps dans les familles. Si un frère aime beaucoup sa sœur, alors il peut l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour lui montrer s'il le veut. » Il haussa les épaules d'une manière nonchalante.

_Oh ! Ça doit être bon alors._

_

* * *

_

PDV Edward

Nous nous sommes embrassés. Oh. Dieu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

_Mon magnifique, précieux petit ange._

J'ai embrassé ses douces lèvres chaudes. Ça avait été si bon. La joie avait explosée en moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil durant toute ma vie. Mon corps n'avait jamais réagit à ce point avant, la tension la plus visible était entre mes jambes. Tension qui ne voulait pas partir alors que j'étais couché à côté de ma petite chérie qui dormait en ce moment dans mon lit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella avait provoqué ce genre de réaction chez moi, mais c'était la première fois que je m'étais décidé à faire quelque chose. Je continuais de contempler le visage paisible de mon bébé quand j'enveloppais ma main autour de ma douloureuse érection. Je déplaçais lentement ma main de haut en bas sur mon pénis, en me mordant les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir à voix haute. Je ne désirais pas que Bella se réveille et me voit comme ça, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore.

Mais je planifiais d'être intime avec elle un jour, dans un an ou deux. Je savais que c'était plutôt... malsain... d'avoir l'intention d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec ma sœur, la petite fille qui dormait à côté de moi. Mais je l'aimais trop. Je la voulais tellement, c'était bien au-delà de l'obsession. J'avais besoin de la toucher. Elle était l'objet de mes rêves depuis un bon moment maintenant, depuis que j'avais atteint la puberté. Je suppose que l'on pourrait me qualifier de pédophile psychopathe. Je devais admettre que je l'étais, mais seulement quand Bella était concernée.

Je me suis mis à pomper mon érection plus fort, c'était de plus en plus dur de garder le silence quand le plaisir me consumait à une vitesse affolante. Je fantasmais sur une version plus âgée de Bella – ça aurait vraiment été inquiétant si je me masturbais devant l'image d'une enfant de neuf ans – son corps en dessous du mien. J'imaginais le doux contact de sa peau lorsque je faisais courir mes mains dessus, et qu'elle gémissait et gémissait encore en approchant de l'orgasme.

Je me suis vite senti approcher de ma libération. Mes fantasmes tournoyaient dans mon cerveau, rendant presque incontrôlable mes envies de gémir. J'ai essayé de me retenir le plus longtemps possible mais je n'ai pas réussi à résister à mon premier orgasme dans ma vie d'adolescent.

C'était une sensation incroyable, tellement bonne que je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri de plaisir. Mon sperme jaillit partout entre mes doigts, et aussi génial que c'était, je devais tout arrêter avant de perturber Bella. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers ma douce pour m'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours et soupirait quand je fus rassuré.

Je suis sorti du lit silencieusement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour que je puisse me nettoyer. J'ai enlevé la substance blanche de mon sexe et de mes mains à l'eau.

Quand je suis revenu, une petite voix somnolente m'interpella.

« Eddie? Pourquoi tu es sorti du lit ? » Bella me regarda avec curiosité avec ses magnifiques yeux bruns que j'adorais.

« Rien, mon ange. J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux, se blottit contre moi et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Je l'aimais tellement. J'étais vraiment contrarié de l'avoir rendue malheureuse en tuant son ami, mais je me devais de mettre un terme à cette romance une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait l'emmener loin de moi et je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Je m'en doutais déjà à la fête d'anniversaire des cinq ans de Bella où elle nous a présentés. Mais récemment, j'avais acquis la certitude qu'ils deviendraient plus que des amis si je ne faisais rien pour arrêter tout ça.

J'ai donc agis. J'ai enlevé Jacob de la vie de Bella. Il n'était peut-être qu'un enfant, mais il aurait un jour à devenir un homme. Un homme qui deviendrait un dangereux rival pour conquérir le coeur de mon ange. Je ne pouvais pas laisser _quoi que ce soit_ se mettre en travers de notre bonheur pour toujours, à Bella et à moi.

Je la voulais pour moi tout seul. J'en voulais même parfois à mes parents pour passer du temps avec Bella alors qu'elle aurait pu être avec moi. Quand mon bébé a commencé à passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui la voulait de la même manière que moi, j'ai craqué. Je l'ai tué de sang-froid. Un petit garçon. Bien sûr, je me sentais coupable, mais seulement parce que ça avait bouleversé ma Bella.

_Je déteste la vue de ses larmes..._

Mais je ne regrettais honnêtement pas mon acte, au moment de le tuer, j'avais _aim__é_ la crainte que j'ai vue dans ses yeux, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le son de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche quand je le poignardais en plein cœur. Je l'avais laissé là, se vider de son sang dans la forêt. Son visage m'avait hanté pendant un moment, mais plus trop maintenant.

D'ici quelques mois, sa mort serait oubliée et personne ne parlerait plus de lui. Bella ne serait plus triste. Et ma culpabilité aura totalement disparue.

Les gens ne sauront jamais qui a tué le garçon de neuf ans. Ils finiront par accuser n'importe quel criminel qui avait été de passage à Forks, et il passera le reste de sa vie en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a jamais commis.

Ils ne sauront jamais que c'était moi.

Et je serais libre d'avoir ma fin heureuse avec mon ange.

Pour toujours.


End file.
